


Breathtaking

by gammaray



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/pseuds/gammaray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s too early to be thinking so darkly, Mink concluded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

> i have saturday school cos my school system is ridiculous so i wrote a short minao ficlet

If someone were to tell Mink a year ago that he’d spend his mornings curled up with the man he had once used for his own needs, he’d call them crazy and tell them to get their shit together, because that would never happen.

And yet here he was, a lazy Saturday morning with the sun peeking through the thin, hand-woven curtains and the birds singing to one another from branch to branch, whistling and cooing as they pleased to greet the shy sun. Good morning, they would say, and they sun would say hello right back.

Blue hair decorated with feathers and beads and braids akin to his own, draped over their pillows and starting to run off the bed in some places with how his partner tended to move in his sleep. Mink tightened his warm embrace from around Aoba, bringing him away from the edge of the bed and pressing his forehead against the crown of the younger’s hair, inhaling the sweet smell of Aoba’s newest conditioner. He was comfortable, work wasn’t expected of him until past noon, and he planned to take advantage of his lazy hours. The analog clock hanging above the wall across from the bed tells him it’s only nine, a content grunt leaving him when Aoba snuggled closer in his sleep.

Mink was lethargic, unusual but to be expected with how nice it was to have his lover wrapped up in his arms. At night, he was protective of Aoba, sometimes making sure Aoba went to bed first so he could keep an eye on him and assure himself that Aoba was okay. Nothing had happened; he was just a closeted worrywart. It didn’t help that his past actions still haunted him at night, taunting him with disgusting words and encouraging him to remind Aoba why he really shouldn’t trust the older man nearly as much as he does.

It’s too early to be thinking so darkly, Mink concluded. He sighed against Aoba’s neck, waking his boyfriend from the heat that tickled the nap of his neck. Aoba squirmed as he woke, eyebrows furrowed for a moment before he looked up at Mink. The lazy, fond smile that graced his lips made Mink’s chest happily constrict, practically an invitation to kiss him sweetly on the lips in greeting. They stayed in bed for a while longer, taking in the comfort of the other’s presence.


End file.
